Dreaming Of You
by Mirai Kurosaki
Summary: I really don't know what I was on to write it but it turned out interestingly enough in the end. Hisoka sings. Tsuzuki hears.


Dreaming of You

Dreaming of You

By: Mirai Kurosaki

Author's Note: Hiya! I got this GREAT idea about Tsuzuki and Hisoka! My pal Keiko and I were talking on the phone while I was playing the Selena CD listening to Dreaming of You. So, we got an idea of Tsuzuki, Hisoka and the song. I was saying how Hisoka could be singing it for a performance to express his feelings for Tsuzuki. However, he didn't know Tsuzuki was already in the crowd and ideas just began to erupt. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Dreaming of You nor Yami no Matsuei belong to me. They belong to their respective owners.

Dedication: This fic is dedicated to my friend Keiko and to Selena for her inspiring music! May you rest in peace. ^__^

Rating: PG

~*~*~

A lone figure fidgeted nervously as the performer ended their respective piece of talent. This amazing event only occurred once a year when the festival of ai wo emerged with cheers of laughter and tears trickling down with happiness. The day when moments of love are cherished tenderly by those who embrace the warm feeling of pure love. Tatsumi had insisted he participate in the event with a song of his choice, much to the boy's annoyance. Their original singer had caught the flue and was unable to resume their sparkling voice of singing in public. However, Tatsumi had asked him to replace their sick performer, which he accepted after long days of being stalked by some certain shinigamis.

Now, Hisoka stood behind the curtains peering out towards the crowd where gentle faces grinned and wept. His performance would be coming up any moment now, and he couldn't stop the perspiration leaking down onto his face and wheat hair. The same phrases flickered in his mind. _What if I mess up? What if I sound terrible? Oh, I shouldn't have agreed to this! _Emerald eyes fixed their gaze when a small tap on his shoulder distracted him from his thoughts, drowning them into oblivion. "Tatsumi-san."

Sapphire eyes peeked behind glasses and a charming grin spread across the man's face. "Ah, Kurosaki-kun. Are you ready? You're going up next." He adjusted his glasses and placed a reassuring hand on his younger companion's shoulder. 

Hisoka hesitated. "I uh…I don't know if I can do this Tatsumi-san! I am REALLY nervous!" He bit his lip with more nervousness. 

Tatsumi's grip tightened but was kept gentle. "You'll do fine."

"Demo-"

Tatsumi shook his head, cutting the boy off. "Just sing what your heart tells you to ne? Do it for Tsuzuki." He smirked when the 16-year-old's face tinted a pale crimson shade upon his delicate features. 

Hisoka nodded slightly and gave a small smile. "Hai…I'll do my best." Tatsumi gave him a sly look and grinned as he pushed Hisoka pass the curtains onto the stage.

Hisoka stumbled upon the stage and tried to breathe as he awaited the rise of the curtains to emerge exposing his form clad in silky verdant and white clothing. His robe tied around his slender waist and sleeves flowed pass his thin wrists, where his hands held the microphone that would enlarge the loudness of his feminine voice. Following suit oh his robe, were creamy pants that danced around his frail ankles and his shoes swirling around a little below his ankles. Overall, Hisoka looked very charming not to mention anxious with apprehensive. He took in a deep breath as the announcer proclaimed the next performance.

"Ladies and gentlemen, because of the unexpected case our original singer had caught, we will be replacing him with a young teen. Please welcome, singing the song Dreaming of You, Hisoka Kurosaki!"

Applause and murmurs were heard clearer as the ruby curtains rose high above his fragile body. Hisoka narrowed his eyes as the blinding lights blinded his sight yet he focused them quickly. There, he saw Watari and all the other workers at JoOhCho. Yet, he couldn't see the kind face of Tsuzuki anywhere. _He's not here?_ Hisoka shook his head and placed the microphone to his lips and gave a signal to the musicians to begin. The sparkling tunes of the piano filled the air, soon followed by his voice.

"Late at night when all the world was sleeping

I stay up and think of you and I wish on a star

That somewhere you are thinking of me too."

Applause had already began as people quietly sheered. Hisoka frowned still not seeing Tsuzuki yet he continued.

"'Cause I'm dreaming of you tonight

'Til tomorrow I'll be holding you tight

And there's no where in the world I'd rather be

Than here in my room dreaming about you and me."

More whistles and happiness embraced the room where Hisoka stood singing. By now, Hisoka's eyes were closed as the song resumed its melancholy refrain.

"Wonder if you ever see me and I wonder if you

Know I'm there

If you looked in my eyes would you see what's 

Inside

Would you even care

I just wanna hold you close but so far

All I have are dreams of you

So I wait for the day and the courage to say

How much I love you…Yes I do."

Hisoka soul emerged as his voice grew louder and the audience wept with joy of the sorrow roaming around the song.

"I'll be dreaming of you tonight

'Til tomorrow I'll be holding you tight

And there's nowhere in the world that I'd rather 

Be

Than here in my room dreaming about you and me."

Hisoka's eyes fluttered open as the back up singers sang their part. And his eyes widened when he caught the innocent glance of Tsuzuki in the back of the studio…his amethyst eyes gleaming with amusement. "Tsuzuki…"

__

Ahh Ahh

I can't stop dreaming of you

I can't stop dreaming

I can't stop dreaming of you

Hisoka slowly lifted the microphone to his pale lips and sang his heart out to Tsuzuki, who had began to walk up to towards the stage. His voice flickered brilliantly towards the audience members' hearts.

"Late at night when all the world is sleeping

I stay up and think of you

And I still can't believe that

You came up to me and said 

I love you

I love you too."

At this point, Tsuzuki had emerged onto the stage and the two locked eyes. Hisoka's eyes sprung tears as Tsuzuki approached him carefully. Hisoka dashed into Tsuzuki's arms and embraced him tightly. Chocolate hair swayed as Tsuzuki place a soft kiss on Hisoka's forehead and grinned. Hisoka smiled and parted his lips to end his song of love.

"Now I'm dreaming with you tonight

'Til tomorrow and for all of my life

And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be

Than here in my room dreaming with you endlessly!"

Dreaming of with you tonight

"With you tonight!"

__

'Til tomorrow

'Til tomorrow

I'll be holding you tight!

"And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be…"

__

Then here in my room dreaming of you

"…I'll be dreaming."

__

Dreaming…

"Of you tonight…"

__

Endlessly…

"…And I'll be holding you tight."

__

'Til tomorrow…

"Dreaming…with you…"

__

Endlessly

"...TONIIIIIIIIIIIIGHT!" 

__

Endlessly…dreaming…endlessly…

Tsuzuki snaked his firm arms around Hisoka's waist and tighten his grip. Hisoka smiled as crystal tears continued to trickle onto Tsuzuki's clothing where his head relaxed while their bodies swayed to the beat and harmony of the tunes that spoke the words of love. Tsuzuki grinned and closed his eyes lingering for the music to never end. 

"Hisoka…."

Hisoka smirked as he saw the glance of Tatsumi sparing him a grin his eyes glinting with interest. 

"I have a feeling Tatsumi-san was behind this…remind me to thank him."

__

Endlessly…

~*~*Owarii~*~

A/N: Well? Did you like it? It was just a short thing. Tell me what you think!

__ __


End file.
